La Chica Temporal
by AmatistaBlack
Summary: Estoy trabajando en un empleo temporal. Soy la madre temporal de mi hermano pequeño. Pero ahora soy la novia temporal de Sasuke Uchiha, la leyenda del fútbol universitario. Él es hermoso, dulce y esconde muchos más secretos que yo. Me ha traído a esta vida falsa donde todos parecen odiarme y todos parecen querer algo de él. Aunque lo único que parece querer él es.. a mí. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Prólogo

¡Hola lectores apasionados!

**Aclaraciones:** Traigo ésta _ADAPTACIÓN _de un libro que recién me leí. No soy muy buena pero, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer... quiero compartirles esta fantástica historia adaptada a un SasuSaku que es, como podrán haber visto en mis otras historias mi pareja favorita. Cambié el titulo y modifique la historia para concordancia de los personajes. Personas sensible abstenerse de leer ya que contiene lengua obsceno/vulgar y lemon.

**Disclaimer:** El titulo original es**_ One Week Girlfriend_** de **Monica** **Murphy****.** La historia no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hago esto sin fines de lucro tan solo para entretener al público joven lector.

* * *

**LA CHICA TEMPORAL**

.

.

.

.

Prólogo

.

.

.

Temporal. Esa palabra es la que mejor describe mi vida en estos últimos años. Estoy trabajando en un empleo temporal hasta que pueda valerme por mí misma. Soy la madre temporal de mi hermano pequeño porque a la nuestra no le importamos. Y soy esa chica temporal a la que todos los chicos quieren conseguir porque me doy por vencida muy fácilmente. Según los rumores, por lo menos.

.

Pero ahora soy la novia temporal de Sasuke Uchiha, la leyenda del fútbol universitario y chico dorado. Él es hermoso, dulce –y esconde muchos más secretos que yo. Me ha traído a esta vida falsa donde todo el mundo parece odiarme. Y todo el mundo parece querer algo de él.

.

Aunque lo único que parece querer él es…

.

A mí.

.

No sé qué creer. Todo lo que sé es que creo que Sasuke me necesita. Y quiero estar ahí para él.

.

Por siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Demasiado atrapada.

Esas dos palabras suenan a través de mi mente una y otra vez. La perfecta descripción de cómo me siento en este preciso momento. Demasiado atrapada en tus dulces y conmovedoras palabras, en tus fuertes y capaces brazos y en tus cálidos y suaves labios. Estoy demasiado atrapada en esto… fingiendo una vida en la que estoy completamente sumergida.

.

¿Y sabes qué? Me gusta. La amo. Aunque en el fondo sé que es falsa. La manera en que me hablas, me miras, me tocas… me besas. Es todo parte del show. Soy una especie de protección para ti, pero no me importa. Lo quiero.

.

Te quiero.

.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué estamos aquí. Ahora mismo. Estoy en tu cama, estamos medios desnudos, nuestros brazos y piernas alrededor del otro, las sabanas apartadas de nuestros cuerpos porque la piel está tan caliente, se siente como si nos estuviéramos quemando vivos. Sigues besándome y susurrándome al oído cuanto me quieres y oh, mi Dios, también te quiero, pero esa insistente, pequeña voz dentro de mi cabeza me dice que sólo tenemos un día más juntos y luego volveremos al mundo real.

.

Donde tú me ignores. Y yo te ignoraré a ti. Conseguirás lo que quieres –cabrear a tus padres y todo lo demás en casa, así no te molestaran nuevamente nunca más. Y yo conseguiré lo que quiero, el dinero que me prometiste por "aguantarte durante siete días" –textualmente– para que pueda cuidar de mi hermano pequeño por al menos un poco más de tiempo. Volveremos a estar en nuestros roles habituales.

.

Donde tú me odias y yo te odio.

.

Eso será una mentira. Pude haberte odiado antes de todo esto, pero ahora…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola, seré breve. Gracias por sus _RR_ y hacerme saber que les encantó el prólogo. No se arrepentirán y como no quiero hacerles esperar mas, aquí el primer capitulo. Tal vez mañana o el lunes a primera hora suba el segundo.

Que lo disfruten :)

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Traigo ésta _ADAPTACIÓN _de un libro que recién me leí. No soy muy buena pero, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer... quiero compartirles esta fantástica historia adaptada a un SasuSaku que es, como podrán haber visto en mis otras historias mi pareja favorita. Cambié el titulo y modifique la historia para concordancia de los personajes. Personas sensible abstenerse de leer ya que contiene lengua obsceno/vulgar y lemon.

**Disclaimer:** El titulo original es**_ One Week Girlfriend_** de **Monica** **Murphy****.** La historia no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hago esto sin fines de lucro tan solo para entretener al público joven lector.

* * *

**LA CHICA TEMPORAL**

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

_**Menos cuatro días y contando…**_

.

**Sasuke **_[verbo]:__Traer hacía sí mismo, por la fuerza inherente o influenciar; atraer._

.

La espero fuera del bar, apoyado en el tosco edificio de ladrillo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi sudadera, mis hombros encorvados contra el viento. Hace frió, un frío invernal y está oscuro por las nubes que cuelgan bajo el cielo. No hay estrellas, ni luna. Horripilante, sobre todo porque estoy parado aquí solo.

.

Si comienza a llover y sigue trabajando, olvídenlo. Me voy. No necesito pasar por esto.

.

Pánico me atraviesa y tomo una respiración profunda. No puedo irme y lo sé. La necesito. Ni siquiera la conozco y seguro que no me conoce, pero la necesito para sobrevivir. No me importa si eso suena como si fuera un completo idiota, es cierto.

.

De ninguna manera puedo afrontar la próxima semana por mi cuenta.

.

La música en el pequeño bar golpea con fuerza y puedo oír a todo el mundo dentro riendo y gritando. Juro que podría reconocer algunas voces. Están pasando un buen rato. Los parciales están acabando y la mayoría debería de estar estudiando ¿no? Pasando el tiempo libre en la biblioteca o inclinados sobre nuestros escritorios, con la cabeza en un libro, o encorvados sobre nuestros portátiles, releyendo las notas, escribiendo artículos, lo que sea.

.

La mayoría de mis amigos están en ese bar, borrachos hasta caer sobre sus culos. A nadie parece importarle que sea sólo martes y todavía faltan tres días de pruebas y más. Es un momento decisivo, pero todo el mundo está centrado en el hecho de que nos vamos la próxima semana. La mayoría somos de clase alta, fuera de este maldito pueblo en donde asistimos a la universidad.

.

Al igual que yo, se van de aquí la tarde del sábado. Aunque no me quiero ir. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

.

No puedo.

.

Ella estará fuera del trabajo a medianoche. Le pregunté a una de las otras camareras que trabajan en _La Salle_, cuando me escapé de allí hace un rato, antes de que el bar se llenara. Ella había estado dentro trabajando, en la cocina, así que no me vio. Lo cual estaba muy bien.

.

No quería que supiera que yo estaba ahí. Todavía no. Y mis supuestos amigos no necesitaban saber lo que estoy haciendo. Nadie sabe acerca de mi plan. Me temo que alguien me dijera que lo olvidara si se lo decía.

.

Como si tuviera alguien a quien contárselo. Puedo parecer que estoy rodeado de un montón de gente que llamo mis amigos, pero no soy cercano a ninguno de ellos. No quiero serlo. Acercarse demasiado a alguien sólo trae problemas.

.

Las puertas de madera se balancean abiertas, crujiendo sobre sí juntas, el ruido viene desde adentro hacia mí como una explosión física mientras golpea contra mi pecho. Sale a la oscuridad, dando un portazo a sus espaldas, el sonido resuena en el tranquilo aire nocturno. Tiene una gran chaqueta roja que casi se traga su uniforme, haciendo que sus piernas cubiertas de medias negras luzcan extra largas.

.

Apartándome de la pared me acerco. —Hola.

.

La mirada que lanza en mi dirección lo dice todo. —No estoy interesada.

.

¿Eh? —Pero no te pedí nada.

.

—Sé lo que quieres. —Comienza a caminar y voy detrás de ella. Persiguiéndola realmente. No tenía intención de esto—. Eres igual a todos. Pensando que pueden esperar aquí, esperando agarrarme. Atraparme. Mi reputación es mucho más escandalosa de lo que en realidad he hecho con cualquiera de tus amigos. —dice por encima de su hombro mientras acelera. Para una cosa tan pequeña, es bastante rápida.

.

Espera un minuto. ¿Qué dijo, que se supone que significa eso? —No estoy buscando una presa fácil.

.

Se ríe, pero el sonido es frágil. —No tienes por qué mentir, Sasuke Uchiha. Sé lo que quieres de mí.

.

Al menos sabe quién soy. La engancho del brazo, justo cuando está a punto de cruzar la calle, deteniéndola en seco y se gira para mirarme. Mis dedos hormiguean a pesar de que sólo estoy agarrando su abrigo. — ¿Qué crees que quiero de ti?

.

—Sexo—escupe la palabra, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes, su cabello rosa pálido brillando bajo la luz de la farola donde estamos parados—. Mira, mis pies están matándome y estoy agotada. Elegiste la noche equivocada para pasar la noche conmigo.

.

Estoy totalmente confundido. Está hablando como si fuera una especie de prostituta y estuviera esperando una rapidita mamada en el callejón o algo así.

.

Bebiendo sus rasgos, mi mirada se posa sobre su boca. Tiene una buena. Labios gruesos, sensuales, probablemente podría dar una mamada más que excelente si estoy siendo honesto conmigo mismo, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí.

.

Me pregunto exactamente cuántos de mis compañeros de equipo estuvieron con ella. Es decir, la única razón por la que estoy hablando con ella es por su reputación ya mencionada. Pero no estoy tratando de comprar sexo.

.

.

**Sakura **_[sustantivo]:_ _una historia que no está fundada por hechos, una mentira, una falsedad._

.

El chico de oro de la universidad Sasuke Uchiha se aferra a mí como si nunca me fuera a dejar ir y me pone nerviosa. Es enorme, más de 1,80 de altura y hombros tan amplios como una montaña. Teniendo en cuenta que juega fútbol, no es ninguna sorpresa, ¿verdad? Y lo he hecho con algunos de los chicos de su equipo. Son bastante musculosos y grandes.

.

Sin embargo, ninguno hace que mi corazón se acelere sólo con agarrar mi brazo. No me gusta como reacciono ante él. No suelo reaccionar ante cualquiera.

.

Con toda la fuerza que tengo, tiro mi brazo fuera de su control y me alejo de él ganando cierta distancia tan necesitada. Una especia de súplica destella en sus ojos y separo mis labios, lista para decirle que se fuera a la mierda cuando habla antes que yo.

.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

.

Frunciendo el ceño, descanso mis manos en mis caderas. Lo cual es un poco difícil debido al estúpido y voluminoso abrigo que estoy usando. Hace frio y la endeble falda que uso para el trabajo deja mucho que desear tapando mis piernas. Gracias a Dios por las medias de lana, aunque sé que mi jefe las odia, dice que no son muy sexy.

.

Me importa una mierda lo que dice cuando se trata de lo que es sexy. Mis consejos siguen siendo buenos. Tengo más de cien dólares en el bolso esta noche. Aunque ya esté gastado.

.

Mi dinero se gasta realmente antes de llegar a mis manos.

.

—¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda? —pregunto.

.

Mira alrededor, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien nos viera. No es ninguna sorpresa. La mayoría de los chicos no quieren que los vean conmigo en público.

.

A veces es una mierda, soy la puta de la universidad. Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera voy a la jodida universidad.

.

—Tal vez podríamos ir a un lugar y hablar —sugiere con una leve sonrisa. Estoy segura de que la mayoría de las chicas se derriten a primera vista por esa sonrisa, con esas cejas oscuras que coinciden con el pelo negro y los ojos azabaches.

.

Pero no soy como la mayoría de las chicas. No me dejo tentar por un montón de mierda. —No voy a ninguna parte contigo para hablar. Si tienes algo que decir, puedes hacerlo aquí. Sé rápido por favor, porque tengo que ir a casa. —Estoy bastante segura de que mi mamá no está ahí, por lo que mi hermano pequeño está solo.

.

No es bueno.

.

Sopla un aliento áspero, sonando todo irritado. No me importa. Todo lo que tiene que decir no puede ser algo que yo consideraría. Soy demasiado curiosa, sin embargo, por lo que necesito saber. Sólo para poder disfrutarlo después.

.

Sasuke Uchiha no habla con chicas como yo. Soy una local. Una pueblerina. Él es el mariscal de campo de nuestro equipo de fútbol universitario. Es como una súper estrella, más grande que la vida, con los aficionados y todo. Tiene aspiraciones en la NFL por el amor de Dios.

.

Tengo un trabajo de mierda y apenas puedo llegar a fin de mes. Mi mamá es una alcohólica que duerme con cualquiera y mi hermano pequeño, Sasori, está empezando a meterse en problemas en la escuela. Nuestros mundos son tan totalmente opuestos así que no tengo ni idea de por qué querría hablar conmigo.

.

—Las vacaciones de acción de gracias son la próxima semana —comienza y pongo los ojos en blanco.

.

Obvio. Estoy tan agradecida por eso. Significa que todos en este pueblo se irán y el bar estará prácticamente vacío, haciendo el trabajo una brisa. —Continúa.

.

—Tengo que volver a casa. —Hace una pausa, su mirada me corta y se desliza un malestar por mi espina dorsal. —Quiero que vayas conmigo.

.

Bien. No esperaba eso. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

.

Su mirada se reúne con la mía otra vez. —Quiero que finjas ser mi novia durante una semana.

.

Lo miro con la boca abierta. Me siento como un pez moribundo. Cerrando los labios, abriéndolos. Como si estuviera luchando por mi último aliento, que es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. —¿Estás bromeando?

.

Poco a poco, sacude la cabeza. —No lo estoy.

.

—¿Por qué yo?

.

—Yo… —Niega con la cabeza, cerrando sus labios como si no quisiera decírmelo—. Te voy a pagar.

.

Cruzo mis brazos en mi pecho. Todavía tengo la estúpida chaqueta acolchada. La odio pero es la más calientita que tengo. Apuesto a que me parezco a un dirigible. —No estoy en venta.

.

—Mira, no te quiero pagar por algo sexual. —Su voz baja una octava y dispersa escalofríos por toda mi piel. La forma en que lo dijo fue sexy, aunque no tenía la intención de serlo—. Sólo tienes que fingir ser mi novia. No vamos a tener que compartir habitación o algo así. No voy a tratar de meterme en tus pantalones, pero tendremos que vernos como que estamos juntos. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

.

No respondo. Quiero que siga con esto para poder recordar cómo había conseguido que Sasuke Uchiha me pidiera que fuera su novia falsa. El momento no podía ser más surrealista de lo que ya era.

.

—Sé que tienes una vida y un trabajo y más cosas que hacer. Probablemente va a ser difícil que puedas deshacerte de todo y vengas conmigo por una semana, pero te juro que voy a hacer digno tu tiempo.

.

Me hace sentir barata con ese último comentario. Como si fuera la puta que todos los hombres se jactan. Las exageraciones están ahí fuera. Las historias son escandalosas, pero no te molestes en negarlo. No tiene sentido. —¿De cuánto estás hablando?

.

Su mirada se encuentra con la mía y estoy atrapada. La anticipación se riza a mí alrededor, mientras espero su respuesta.

.

—Tres mil dólares.

.

.

.

.


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola queridos lectores y amantes de las novelas románticas. Gracias por sus _reviews_ y _alertas_, lo aprecio y más aún que les esté gustando el ritmo que surge y hacerme ver algunos pequeños detalles que omití en la redacción de la historia. Ya los he modificado para su gusto y agrado.

Por favor lean las aclaraciones para evitar disgustos o sentirse ofendidos. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, que tengan una excelente semana.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Traigo ésta _ADAPTACIÓN _de un libro que recién me leí. No soy muy buena pero, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer... quiero compartirles esta fantástica historia adaptada a un SasuSaku. Cambié el titulo y modifique la historia para concordancia de los personajes. Personas sensibles abstenerse de leer ya que contiene lengua obsceno/vulgar y lemon.

**Disclaimer:** El titulo original es**_ One Week Girlfriend_** de **Monica** **Murphy****.** La historia no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de _**Naruto**_, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hago esto sin fines de lucro tan solo para entretener al público joven lector.

* * *

**LA CHICA TEMPORAL.**

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

**Dos días, minutos y contando.**

.

_Por una vez, quiero saber que se siente ser la primera opción de alguien._

Sakura Haruno

**Sakura**

Todavía no puedo creer que estuve de acuerdo en hacer esto. Tres mil dólares es demasiado dinero para dejarlo pasar. Y Sasuke lo sabe. Me tuvo en el momento en que ese asombroso número cayó de sus perfectos labios. A pesar de mi cautela y preocupación por cómo diablos voy a salir de la ciudad durante una semana y no desmoronar mi mundo completamente mientras estoy fuera, le dije que sí sin dudarlo.

.

Supongo que soy demasiado codiciosa. No puedo dejar ir ese tipo de oportunidad y eso me hace sentir como una mierda. A pesar de lo mucho que me digo a mí misma que lo estoy haciendo por mi familia. Por mi hermano, Sasori. Sólo tiene trece años y odio ver como se está convirtiendo en un gran problemático. Es dulce, tiene un buen corazón pero se junta con un grupo de niños de mierda en la escuela y está haciendo cosas malas como saltarse clase, hurto menor y sé que fuma hierba varias veces. Lo he olido en su ropa.

.

A nuestra madre no le importa. Soy la única que lo hace. Y ahora me voy por una semana. Él va a estar fuera de la escuela la mitad de ese tiempo, pero es tiempo suficiente para que se meta en problemas.

.

El tirón de la cuerda en mi corazón está cerca de ser abrumador.

.

—¿Por qué te tienes que ir?

.

Tiro la vieja bolsa de lona que nadie ha usado en mucho tiempo desde el estante superior del armario y la echo a la cama de mi madre. Una nube de polvo sopla cuando cae.

.

—No voy a estar fuera mucho tiempo.

.

—Una semana, Sakura. Me dejas aquí con mamá durante siete días de mierda. —Sasori cae de nuevo en la cama al lado de la bolsa de lona y comienza a toser por el polvo flotando en el aire.

.

—No maldigas. —Le pego en la rodilla y él rueda con un grito exagerado—. Es un trabajo especial donde me van a pagar un montón de dinero. Vamos a tener una buena Navidad.

.

—Me importa una mierda la Navidad.

.

Le disparo una mira dura y murmura un poco entusiasta perdón. ¿Desde cuándo se siente tan cómodo maldiciendo así delante de mí? ¿Qué pasó con el hermano pequeño llorón que me seguía a todas partes como si me adoraba?

.

—¿Y qué clase de trabajo especial te paga tanto dinero por tan poco tiempo? —El sarcasmo en su voz es clara.

.

Es demasiado joven… No, en realidad no, sólo estoy engañándome… pero espero que no piense que estoy saliendo para prostituirme.

.

Claro que siento que lo estoy haciendo.

.

Mi cerebro lucha entre sí mientras trato de inventar una excusa. No puedo decirle a Sasori lo que realmente estoy haciendo. No le dije la cantidad de dinero que estaba haciendo. Sólo sabe que es mucho.

.

No le dije a mamá tampoco, no es que le importe. No la he visto en más de veinticuatro horas, pero tiene novio nuevo, así que estoy segura que está con él.

.

—Voy a ser la niñera para una familia mientras se van de vacaciones por Acción de Gracias. Tienen tres hijos.

.

La mentira sale fácilmente de mis labios y eso me asusta.

.

Sasori comienza a reír, el idiota.

.

—¿Vas a ser una niñera? ¡Odias a los niños!

.

—No lo hago. —Sí lo hago—. La familia es muy agradable. —No tengo ni idea de si los Uchiha son agradables—. Y me voy a quedar en una mansión enorme. —Sasuke me dijo que su familia vive en Carmel.

.

Nunca he estado allí, pero he oído hablar de ese lugar. Hice un poco de investigación de _Google_ en la biblioteca y vi fotos.

.

El lugar parece increíble. Caro.

.

Tenebroso.

.

—No vas a querer irte, supongo. —Sasori se sienta, dirige su dedo por la parte superior de la bolsa de lona, dejando una raya en el polvo—. Vas a parecer una perra pobre, mostrando esta bolsa de mierda.

.

—¿Acabas de llamarme perra pobre? —No puedo estar ofendida porque lo que dice es verdad.

.

Voy a quedar en ridículo con mi vestuario y mi pobre bolsa de lona rota y polvorienta. Su familia se reirá de mí. Sasuke probablemente se reirá de mí. Entonces dejara cincuenta dólares en la palma de mi mano y me dejara caer en la estación de autobús porque se dará cuenta rápidamente que hago de la más espantosa novia falsa.

.

—Tal vez. —Sasori sonríe—. Espero que dejarme valga la pena.

.

Pavor me consume por el menor momento, pero lo empujo lejos.

.

—Lo va a valer, te lo prometo.

.

—¿Qué pasa si mamá desaparece? —Por un segundo, veo al viejo Sasori. El niño que depende de mí, que me trata como a su mamá ya que la nuestra es tan poco fiable.

.

—No lo hará. —Ya hablé con ella y voy a volver a hablar antes de irme. Necesita acoso constante, como si yo fuera la madre y ella fuera la niña—. Voy a hacerla jurar volver a casa todas las noches.

.

—Más vale que lo hagas. O voy a estar llamando y pidiendo que vuelvas a casa. —La sonrisa ha vuelto—. Te llamaré de nuevo perra pobre otra vez y estarás tan enojada que tendrás que venir aquí solo para darme una patada en el culo.

.

Eso es todo. Alcanzándolo, empiezo a hacerles cosquillas, mis dedos se clavan en sus costillas, el sonido de su risa me llena de felicidad.

.

—Detente—resopla entre ataques de risa—. ¡Suéltame!

.

Casi puedo olvidar lo horrible que es nuestra vida en este único, tonto momento.

.

Casi.

.

.

.

**Sasuke**

.

—_Estás trayendo a alguien a casa._ —Mi papá pone su mano sobre el receptor pero aun puedo oírlo—. _Karin, Sasuke está trayendo a cada a alguien para Acción de Gracias._

.

Me estremezco. De ninguna manera quería que mi padre cotilleara a mi madrastra, sobre todo cuando aún estoy en el teléfono con él. Ella lo iba a saber tarde o temprano, pero esperaba que fuera tarde.

.

—_¿Cuál es su nombre?_ —Oigo su voz. No parece contenta. Eso hace que todo dentro de mí se apriete.

.

—Sakura—le digo a mi papá sin que lo pregunte.

.

Mi papá está callado durante tanto tiempo que creo que colgó, pero luego oigo susurrar a Karin en el fondo.

.

—_¿Bueno, Sasuke-kun? ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

.

Suena como una arpía celosa. Probablemente lo está.

.

—_¿Eso es un apodo o qué?_ —pregunta mi papá

.

—Es su verdadero nombre. —No tengo ninguna explicación para ello tampoco.

.

Diablos, difícilmente sé de Sakura Haruno. Es una pueblerina. Tiene veinte años, tiene un hermano menor y trabaja en un bar.

.

Sakura también tiene el pelo rosa muy pálido, ojos verdes y buenas tetas. Pero no voy a decirle a mi padre eso. Estoy seguro de que lo va a averiguar por su cuenta.

.

Sonidos amortiguados vienen de nuevo y sé que le está diciendo a Karin el nombre de Sakura. Oigo su risa. Es una perra. Odio a Karin. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía como dos. No me acuerdo de ella y me gustaría hacerlo. Mi padre comenzó a salir con Karin cuando tenía ocho años y se casó con ella cuando tenía once.

.

Karin es realmente la única mamá que he tenido y no la quiero. Ella también lo sabe.

.

—_Bueno, trae a tu pequeña Sakura a quedarse con nosotros, es más que bienvenida._ —Papá hace una pausa y me pongo tenso, temeroso de lo que pudiera preguntar—_. Tú no has tenido una novia estable._

.

—Ella es diferente. —Más bien como lo opuesto a cualquier chica con la que esperan que esté. Para mí, esto hace a Sakura casi tan perfecta como pueda ser.

.

—_¿Estás enamorado de ella?_—Papá baja la voz—. _Karin quiere saber._

.

La ira hierve dentro de mí. Como si fuera asunto suyo.

.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué es el amor de cualquier manera?

.

—_Hablas como un completo cínico._

.

Aprender de los mejores le hace eso a una persona. Mi padre es bastante distante. No puedo recordar la última vez que lo he visto besar o abrazar a Karin.

.

Desde luego, no me ha besado o abrazado a mí, no es que se lo permita.

.

—Sí, bueno. Hemos estado saliendo durante un tiempo, pero no lo sé. —Me encojo de hombros, recuerdo que no puede verme y me siento como un idiota.

.

—_Nunca la has mencionado antes._

.

—¿Qué es esto, el tercer grado? —Estoy empezando a sudar sólo porque estoy mintiendo.

.

No he hablado con Sakura en todo el día y es la noche del jueves. Nos vamos la tarde del sábado. Tenemos que permanecer juntos y saber nuestras historias, aunque supongo que tendremos tiempo de sobra durante el viaje de cuatro horas para entrar en detalles.

.

Mi garganta se seca ante la idea de estar con Sakura en mi camioneta solos durante cuatro horas. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? No la conozco y voy a llevarla a casa de mi padre y pretender que estamos juntos. Tenemos que actuar como si fuéramos una pareja real.

.

¿En qué demonios me metí?

.

—_Sólo estoy curioso. Sabremos todos los detalles cuando estén aquí, estoy seguro. Sábado por la noche, ¿verdad?_

.

—Sí—. Sábado por la noche.

.

—_Deberíamos estar en la función del club de campo. ¿Todavía tienes tu llave?_

.

—La tengo. —Maldita sea, realmente no quiero volver.

.

Mierda mala pasó allí. He evitado ese lugar como la peste desde un tiempo. Hemos salidos de la ciudad para las vacaciones los dos últimos años, pasando Acción de Gracias o Navidad en _Hawaii_ en tiempo compartido con mi padre. O me quedo en la escuela debido a la práctica de fútbol o digo cualquier mentira que pueda mantenerme lejos de ellos por un poco más.

,

Vida dura, lo sé. Desde el exterior, mi familia se ve perfecta. Bueno, tan perfecta como una familia puede ser con una madre muerta y una hermana muerta. Una jodida madrastra y un padre frío como el infierno.

.

Sí. Perfectamente real.

.

Que mi padre haya insistido en que volviera a casa por Acción de Gracias es una mierda. La última vez que hablamos, me dijo que está cansado de todos nosotros, evitando la casa durante las vacaciones. Tenemos que crear nuevos recuerdos.

.

No quiero ningún recuerdo. No ahí. No con Karin.

.

—Entonces nos vemos luego. —Puedo oír a mi padre caminando, con los pies resonando contra el suelo de baldosas, como si estuviera saliendo del alcance del oído de Karin.

.

—_Esta acción de gracias será buena, hijo. Ya lo verás. El tiempo se supone que es agradable y tu madre parece mucho más saludable._

.

—No es mi madre—le digo con los dientes apretados.

.

—_¿Qué?_

.

—Karin no es mi madre.

.

—_Es la única madre que has tenido realmente._ —Genial. Ahora esta ofendido—._ ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo? Dios mío, ha sido parte de tu vida durante tanto tiempo._

.

El más jodido de mi vida, no es que pueda revelar eso a mi papá. Si no pudo imaginarlo todo entonces, seguro como el infierno que no podrá concebirlo ahora.

.

—No me gusta lo fácil que olvidaste a mi verdadera madre. No quiero olvidarla nunca —le digo con vehemencia.

.

Permanece en silencio durante un rato y miro por la ventana, pero no veo nada. Es de noche, está lloviendo ligeramente y el viento está otra vez, azotando las ramas desnudas de los árboles que salpican el patio del complejo de apartamentos en el que vivo de acá para allá.

.

Puedo verlos meciéndose en la oscuridad.

.

La gente piensa que mi vida es tan increíble. Por una mierda que no lo es. Estudio mucho y juego más duro porque me ayuda a olvidar. Tengo amigos, pero no realmente. La mayoría de las veces, estoy solo. Como ahora. Estoy sentando en mi habitación a oscuras. Hablando con mi papá y deseando como el infierno poder decirle la verdad.

.

Pero no puedo. Estoy atrapado. Necesito conseguir un amortiguador para pasar a través de lo que podría llegar a ser una de las peores semanas de mi vida.

.

Gracias a Dios por Sakura. No tiene ni idea de lo mucho que me está ayudando.

.

Nunca lo sabrá tampoco.

.

.

.


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola, siento un poco la demora pero, aquí esta el capítulo tres.

Tengo que agradecer a aquellas lectoras que han seguido la historia desde el comienzo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas;

**KUROSAKI YU, ****Ann, ****Tiffany Hyun, ****Sanquo, ****klau-chan, ****DULCECITO311****, Yume No Kaze**

También gracias a los nuevos lectores. Comencé clases pero haré lo posible por actualizar cada semana de uno a dos capítulos.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Traigo ésta **_ADAPTACIÓN _**de un libro que recién me leí. No soy muy buena pero, ya que no tengo nada más que hacer... quiero compartirles esta fantástica historia adaptada a un SasuSaku. Cambié el titulo y modifique la historia para concordancia de los personajes. Personas sensibles abstenerse de leer ya que contiene lengua obsceno/vulgar y lemon.

**Disclaimer:** El titulo original es**_ One Week Girlfriend_** de **Monica** **Murphy****.** La historia no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de _**Naruto**_, son obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

Hago esto sin fines de lucro tan solo para entretener al público joven lector.

* * *

**LA CHICA TEMPORAL**

.

.

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

**Día de viaje (no cuenta)**

.

_Sólo un tonto viaja con lo que está detrás de él._

_-Anónimo_

.

**Sakura**

.

Su camioneta es agradable. Como el vehículo más nuevo en el que he tenido el privilegio de subir jamás. También luce bien en él, tanto como odio admitir eso, incluso a mí misma. Pero el Toyota Tacoma azul oscuro encaja perfectamente con él.

.

Todo sobre Sasuke es perfecto. La forma en que viste: su trasero luce grandioso en esos jeans y ni siquiera voy a mencionar como esa camiseta negra que está vistiendo se aferra a todos los músculos de su pecho. Como se comporta: siempre educado, siempre mirándome a los ojos y no hace comentarios groseros sobre mis pechos o mi trasero. Y el sonido de su voz, profundo y sexy. El tipo de voz que no me importaría sólo sentarme alrededor a escuchar mientras habla todo el día.

.

Tiene la perfección al dedo.

.

Me llamó ayer antes de que me fuera a trabajar para ultimar algunas cosas menores. A qué hora me recogería, cómo necesitábamos elaborar un plan en el camino a casa de sus padres.

.

Luego lo tiré ahí. El dinero. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir mi pago? Me sentí una especie de fulana, preguntándolo así sin rodeos, pero tuve que hacerlo. Quería ese cheque antes de dejar la ciudad así podía dejar algo de dinero para Sasori en caso de una emergencia.

.

Así que me encontré con Sasuke en el centro de la ciudad en mi banco quince minutos antes de cerrar y antes que me dirigiera al bar. Conversamos por algunos minutos, nada importante, me dio el cheque. Él era todo despreocupado y esas cosas, como un chico que le da a una chica un cheque de tres mil dólares cada maldito día de su vida.

.

El cheque estaba escrito por su cuenta personal del banco. Firmado por él y todo. Tenía una escritura poco rigurosa. No pude leer realmente su firma. Y su nombre es Sasuke D. Uchiha

.

Mientras caminaba sola dentro del banco y me aproximaba al cajero, me pregunté por qué era la D.

.

Ahora, aquí sentada en la camioneta de Sasuke D. Uchiha, el motor ronroneando suavemente y no resoplando y ahogándose como si pudiera morir en cualquier momento como la basura de mi mamá, un Honda 91.

.

Le dije a mi mamá la misma historia de niñera que le di a Sasori. Le dije a mi jefe en _La Salle_ también lo mismo. Considerando que mi salida es durante un momento tranquilo para el negocio, mi jefe estaba bien con ello. Sabe que nuestra situación financiera está en el inodoro y estaba feliz que encontrara un trabajo tan corto con un gran pago.

.

Mi mamá difícilmente me reconoció cuando le dije que me estaba yendo.

.

En realidad no sé qué hice para hacerla odiarme tanto. Bueno. Odio es una palabra fuerte. Eso quiere decir que en realidad siente algo hacia mí. Es tan indiferente, como si no le importara. En lo absoluto.

.

—¿Cuatro horas, eh? —Mi voz rompe el silencio y lo sobresalta. Observe la forma en que saltó en su asiento. ¿El gran feroz jugador de fútbol se asustó de mí?

.

Extraño.

.

—Sí, cuatro horas. —Bate sus dedos contra el volante, atrayendo mi atención hacia ellos. Son largos, sus uñas cortas sin suciedad entre ellas. Fuertes, manos limpias con palmas anchas. Lucen…bien.

.

Frunciendo el ceño, sacudo mi cabeza. Estoy pensando estupideces cuando necesito pensar claramente.

.

—Nunca he estado en Carmel. —Estoy tratando de entablar conversación porque el pensamiento de conducir durante un largo tiempo y no hablar me asusta.

.

—Es bonito. Caro. —Se encoge de hombros, cambiando mi atención a sus hombros. Esta vistiendo una camisa de franela azul y gris oscura sobre una remera negra y es una buena vista.

.

Dios. Me giro, manteniendo mis ojos pegados a la ventana mientras el paisaje pasa. Necesito parar de mirarlo. Me está distrayendo como el infierno.

.

—Así que, ¿probablemente necesitamos llegar con algún tipo de historia, no? —Le echo un vistazo como si no pudiera evitarlo. Con mi suerte, estas cuatro horas de viaje en auto van a volar y entonces la próxima cosa que sabré es que estoy cara a cara con sus pulidos padres y no sabré qué decir.

.

En otras palabras, necesito tanto tiempo como pueda conseguir para llegar a un plan completo con Sasuke para que sonemos como una pareja real.

.

—Sí. Una historia sería buena. —Asiente, nunca quitando sus ojos del camino.

_._

_Lo que es una cosa buena_, me digo a mi misma. _Es un conductor seguro, consiente de todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor._

.

Pero realmente desearía que me mirara. Ofrecer una sonrisa de seguridad. Diablos, incluso una falsa, un "todo va a estar bien" me haría feliz ahora mismo.

.

No obtengo nada de eso. Ni un gracias tampoco.

.

Falso.

.

—Bien—Me aclaro la garganta, porque me estoy hundiendo en el agua fría a pesar de su deseo por permanecer a salvo en la orilla—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo hemos estado saliendo?

.

—Desde el comienzo de la escuela suena bien, creo.

.

Su indiferencia me hace querer ahogarlo. —¿Seis meses entonces? —Lo estoy probando al lanzar eso allí. Y funciona.

.

Me desliza una mirada incrédula. —Tres.

.

—Oh—asiento—, así es. Bueno, como no lo sé desde que no voy más a la escuela. —La respuesta más estúpida de todos los tiempos. Todos saben cuándo comienza la escuela.

.

—¿Por qué no?

.

No me esperaba que me preguntara eso. Me imaginé que realmente no le importaba.

.

—No puedo permitírmelo y no era lo suficientemente inteligente para conseguir una beca. —Como si pudiera desperdiciar mi tiempo con la escuela en este momento de todas formas. Trabajo tanto como puedo. Solía tener un trabajo a tiempo completo, pero eso fracasó hace menos de un año. Me puse en cuantas horas como puedo de camarera en _La Salle_ y otro pequeño restaurante mexicano no demasiado lejos de nuestro departamento, eso es más una cosa temporaria. Sólo me llaman cuando están con poco personal.

.

El dinero que se asienta en mi cuenta corriente gracias a Sasuke aliviará parte de esa carga, al menos por un rato. No lo puse en la cuenta que comparto con mi madre porque sé que en el segundo que note cuánto dinero hay allí, la vaciará.

.

No puedo correr ese riesgo.

.

—¿Cómo nos conocimos? —La profunda voz de Sasuke rompe a través de mis pensamientos. Desearía que tome la iniciativa y elaborara algo de esta historia.

.

—El bar—sugiero, eso suena tan basura y me imagino que la única razón por la que está trayéndome es porque quiere parecer como si fuera un barriobajero a su arrogante familia—. Tú viniste con un grupo de amigos y fue amor a primera vista en el momento que nuestros ojos se encontraron.

.Me envía una mirada que dice mierda y le sonrió de regreso. Si estoy en control de crear esta historia, voy a hacer la más sensible, romántica cosa que hay.

.

No hay espacio para el romance en mi vida. Es tan estúpido, pero dejo que los chicos me usen porque en ese momento fugaz, cuando está centrando toda su atención en mí y nadie más, se siente bien. Me ayuda a olvidar que a nadie le importo.

.

En el segundo que se termina, es como si se sacudiera mi confusión mental y me siento barata. Sucia. Todos esos clichés que uno lee en libros y ve en la tele o las películas, esa soy yo. Soy un cliché caminante.

.

También soy la fulana de la ciudad que no es tan libertina como todos piensan que es, otra vez otro cliché. Y no soy definitivamente la chica que quieres llevar a casa para impresionar a tu mamá. No hay nada especial sobre mí.

.

Sin embargo, aquí está Sasuke llevándome a casa para impresionar a su mamá. O con más exactitud, para asustar a su mamá. Estoy segura que esa perra rica—ahora sueno como Sasori, de perra pobre a perra rica— es cada pesadilla que viene a la vida. En el momento que ponga los ojos en mí, va a dar la vuelta.

.

—Estoy asumiendo que me estás llevando a casa por tu mamá, así perderá su mierda, ¿es así? —Necesito confirmación. Es una cosa para pensarlo y estar bien con ello. Necesito encarar los hechos de frente y lidiar con las repercusiones después. Por ejemplo, cómo podría esto joder mi cabeza a pesar de lo mucho que necesito el dinero.

.

Su mandíbula se afirma y sus labios delgados en una línea recta, sombría. —Mi mamá está muerta.

_._

_Oh._ —Lo siento. —Me siento como una imbécil.

.

—No lo sabías. Murió cuando tenía dos. —Se encoge de hombros—. Sé que mi papá te amará.

.

La forma en que lo dice me asusta. Como si su papá fuera probablemente un pelele y eso es por lo que me amará.

.

—¿Son sólo tu papá y tú entonces?

.

—No. Está Karin. —Sus labios desaparecen virtualmente cuando dice aquel nombre. Y tiene realmente lindos labios llenos, así que me estoy preguntando dónde exactamente fueron—. Es mi madrastra.

.

—Así que quieres asustar a tu madrastra.

.

—Podría dar dos mierdas sobre lo que ella piensa.

.

La tensión irradia fuera de él en olas visibles. Hay algo que sucede entre él y su madrastra, eso definitivamente no es bueno.

.

Haciendo caso omiso de su observación acerca de la malvada bruja llamada Karin, avanzo—: ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

.

Sacude la cabeza. —Nop.

.

—Oh. —La falta de habilidades de comunicación podrían ser un problema real desde que estoy dependiendo completamente de este chico por la siguiente maldita semana—. Yo tengo un hermano.

.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

.

—Trece—suspiro—. Sasori está en octavo grado. Se mete en un montón de problemas.

.

—Es una edad ruda. La preparatoria apesta.

.

—¿Te metías en un montón de problemas cuando tenias trece? —No podía imaginarlo siendo así.

.

Se ríe, reafirmando mis sospechas en un latido. —No estaba permitido.

.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Frunzo el ceño. Su respuesta no tiene sentido.

.

—Mi papá me patearía el trasero si me pasara de la raya. —Se encoge de hombros otra vez. Hace eso un montón, pero me gusta porque me recuerda que tiene esos deliciosos hombros anchos. Si tengo suerte, conseguiré tocarlos durante nuestra falsa relación en los próximos siete días. Dejare caer mi cabeza en sus hombros también. Presionar mi mejilla contra el suave algodón de su camisa y secretamente respirar su esencia. Huele bien, pero quiero conocerlo de cerca y realmente inhalarlo.

.

La sensiblería está dispuesta a tomarme desprevenida y por una vez en mi cínica, sin espacio para cuentos de hadas, vida, estoy dispuesta a dejar que eso pase. Después de todo, necesito ser la mejor actriz del planeta, ¿no?

.

—¿No es eso lo que todos los papás dicen que van a hacer cuando sus hijos se pasan de la raya? —pregunto.

.

—Sí, pero el mío lo dice en serio. Además, era más fácil hacer lo que se suponía y distraerme. Me pierdo en las cosas sin sentido, ¿sabes?

.

—¿Y qué se supone que hagas? —Agrego comillas como esas molestas chicas de hermandad que vienen a _La Salle_. Realmente odio a esas chicas, cómo voltean su pelo, se ríen demasiado alto y dicen las cosas más estúpidas. Literalmente baten sus falsas pestañas a los chicos y todos. Es patético, qué putas que son.

_._

_Santo Dios. Suena amargo incluso en mi propia cabeza._

.

—Ir a clases, estudiar y obtener buenas notas. Ir a la práctica de fútbol, estar en forma, jugar con lo mejor de mi habilidad y esperar como loco estar impresionando a los cazatalentos que están allí mirándome —dice todo de corrido como algún tipo de lista, su voz monótona, aburrida.

.

—¿Y cuáles son las distracciones que necesitas evitar?

.

—Fiestas, bebidas, chicas. —Me desliza una mirada, sus rasgos más suaves, la ira de más temprano se fue—. No me gusta perder el control.

.

—A mí tampoco—susurro.

.

Me sonríe y se siente como una daga en mi ablandado corazón. —Suena como si pudiéramos hacer una buena pareja después de todo.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke**

.

Al segundo que las palabras salen de mi boca, quiero arrebatarlas de vuelta. Nosotros no somos definitivamente una buena pareja. Es el pero tipo de chica para mí y lo sé. Es el por qué la estoy trayendo a casa. Así, mi papá pensará que he anotado con una pequeña, caliente groupie de fútbol quien me lo entrega todo cuando quiero y Karin finalmente me dejará en paz.

.

Sakura realmente es una groupie del equipo. Supuestamente se folló a la mitad de los chicos sólo esta temporada, aunque no sé cuan exactos son los rumores. Así es como descubrí por primera vez su existencia. Un grupo de chicos del equipo hablaban de ella cuando estábamos en _La Salle_ una noche después que el semestre empezó. Después que tomó nuestra orden, compararon notas y se jactaron de lo buena que es en la cama. Uno de ellos incluso pellizcó su trasero cuando pasaba, ganándose una mirada sucia de ella que hizo reír a todos.

.

Su reputación y su animada reacción, fueron mi primera pista de que ella podría hacer la perfecta novia falsa. No pierdo mí tiempo con ninguna de esas chicas que andan por el vestuario después de la práctica o después de un juego. No pierdo el tiempo realmente con nadie. Es más fácil de esa manera. Les das a las chicas un poquito de ti mismo y siempre quieren más, más, más. Cosas que no puedo darles. Me encierro a mí mismo para hacer mi vida tolerable. Soy como una maldita maquina algunas veces.

.

Sin sentimientos. Indiferente. Sin emociones.

.

Mi papá se preocupa por mí. Sé que lo que quema su mente es que piensa que soy una especie de marica que no puede conseguir sexo. Me ha confrontado sobre esto antes, preguntándome a quemarropa si soy gay.

.

La pregunta había aparecido de la nada y estaba tan conmocionado que comencé a reírme. Eso lo molesto más y, aunque negué la acusación, sé que realmente no me creyó.

_._

_Esperemos que apareciendo con Sakura colgando sobre mí, termine con esa preocupación._

.

Maldita sea. Pensándolo, sé que soy idiota por hacer esto. Por usar a Sakura de tal manera de mierda, pero no es la única razón por la que viene conmigo. No es como si pudiera contarle la verdad, pero ¿y si lo hiciera? Podría entender, luce como el tipo de chica que lo entendería. Quien podría haber pasado a través del mismo tipo de mierda que pasé.

.

Lo que realmente necesitamos hacer es hablar más sobre nuestra supuesta relación. Tengo que para de estar enredado por mi preocupación sobre ir a casa y hacerle más preguntas. —¿Sólo tienes a tu pequeño hermano entonces, eh?

.

—Sí, sólo Sasori y yo. Y mi mamá. —Su voz se imagino que no le gusta demasiado su mamá.

.

Puedo relacionarme.

.

—¿No te llevas bien con tu mamá?

.

—Nunca está alrededor para llevarnos bien. Siempre estoy trabajando y ella siempre está jodiendo con su último novio. —La amargura es obvia. No hay amor perdido entre esas dos.

.

—¿Y tú papá?

.

—No lo conozco. Nunca ha sido parte de mi vida.

.

—Pero si Sasori tiene solamente trece…—Estoy confundido.

.

—Diferente tipo. Ese tampoco se quedó. —Sakura niega con la cabeza—. Mi mamá sabe cómo elegirlos.

.

No sé qué decir. No estoy cómodo con las cosas personales. Tengo amigos, pero ninguno es realmente cercano. Los chicos con los que paso tiempo son de mi equipo y hablamos de fútbol, deportes y de ese tipo de mierda. Algunas veces hablamos sobre chicas, aunque sólo me siento allí y río de cualquier cosa que dicen. Nunca lo disfruto realmente. No tengo mucho que agregar.

.

Aquí está el asunto. Podría tener a cualquier chica que quiera. Lo sé. Sí, soy un idiota arrogante por pensar así, pero es la verdad. Luzco bien. Soy inteligente y juego fútbol decente. Las chicas me quieren incluso más porque no les presto ninguna atención.

.

Todas quieren algo. Algo que no puedo dar. Al menos con Sakura fui de frente con lo que necesitaba de ella desde el comienzo y la compensé de la manera correcta. No querrá nada más de mí.

.

Es más fácil de esa forma. Más seguro.

.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Me saca de mis pensamientos con su dulce voz. Luce toda ruda con el pesado maquillaje en los ojos, la ropa oscura y ese cabello rosa platinado. Pero tiene la voz más lírica que nunca he escuchado.

.

—Seguro. —Estoy abriendo esta discusión para un potencial desastre. Puedo sentirlo.

.

—¿Por qué yo?

.

—¿Eh? —Me hago el tonto. Sé lo que quiere decir.

.

—¿Por qué me elegiste para pretender que soy tu novia? Sé que no soy la elección ideal. Seamos realistas.

_._

_Debe ser lectora de mentes._ —Sabía que no me darías un montón de problemas.

.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

_._

_Voy a arruinar esto. Lo puedo sentir en mis huesos._ —Ninguna otra chica querría sólo pretender ser mi novia. Querría realmente estar en una relación conmigo. Tú sabes. Y sé que tú no querrías.

.

—¿Cómo? No me conoces.

.

—Te he visto en _La Salle._ —_Débil razonamiento._

.

—Gran cosa. Un montón de chicos vienen a _La Salle_. Un montón de chicos con los que juegas fútbol y pasas el rato van allí todo el tiempo. He conectado con alguno de ellos. —Cruza los brazos enfrente de ella, apretando sus pechos, así que echo un vistazo a la piel cremosa lista para derramarse de su escotado top. Generalmente no suelo babear por las chicas, pero hay algo sobre esta que me hace querer verla desnuda—. No voy a tener sexo contigo.

.

Está siendo desafiante y como que me gusta. _¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?_ —No quiero tener sexo contigo. No es por eso que te contraté.

.

—Contratarme—resopla, como si no le importara cómo suena o cómo luce cuando hace eso y no puedo menos que admirarlo—. Lo haces sonar como un buen trabajo cuando en realidad soy tu puta-novia-paga. ¿Dónde conseguiste el dinero de todos modos?

.

—Es mío, no te preocupes. —Tengo dinero ahorrado. Mi papá está en finanzas e hizo un montón de dinero a lo largo de su carrera. Es generoso con él, especialmente ahora que soy su único hijo—. Y no te llames a ti misma una puta. No lo eres. —No quiero hacerla sentir como una. Aunque cualquier cosa que haya hecho con otros chicos pudiera calificarla como puta, el sexo es la última cosa que me viene a la mente cuando se trata de ella.

_._

_O al menos, lo era. Aunque ahora… joder. No lo sé._

.

Ella me confunde. Lo que pienso. Lo que siento cuando está alrededor, me confunde. Y ni siquiera la conozco. Me estoy adelantando a mí mismo y no sé cómo detenerlo.

.

—No va a haber sexo—dice otra vez. Casi como si se estuviera tratando de convencer a sí misma tanto como a mí—. Oral tampoco.

.

—No quiero nada de esto. —Es la verdad, al menos eso es lo que me digo a mí mismo. Ella es caliente, no hay que negarlo, pero el sexo no trae nada más que problemas. No voy a perder tiempo con una chica de reputación fácil y que está literalmente a mi entera disposición la próxima semana. No tiene sentido.

.

¿Cierto?

.

—Pero vamos a tener que pretender que nos gustamos—le recuerdo—. Se supone que debemos estar…enamorados. —La última palabra me fue difícil de decir. En realidad no la uso. Mi papá nunca dice que me ama. Karin, sí. Pero su amor se ha contaminado con condiciones de mierda y cosas que no quiero pensar.

_._

_Joder, no puedo pensar en ella o voy a explotar._

.

—Puedo hacer eso—dice fácilmente.

.

La comprensión cae. _Soy un idiota._ —Tendré que sostener tu mano y poner mi brazo a tu alrededor. Abrazarte. —_No consideré eso._

.

—No es gran cosa. —Se encoge de hombros.

.

—También tendré que besarte. —_Sí, tampoco consideré eso._

.

Me mira descaradamente, su mirada cayendo a mi boca. _¿Está pensando en besarme?_ —No creo que sea una dificultad. ¿Puedes manejarlo?

.

—Demonios sí, puedo. —Sueno de una manera más confiada de la que me siento.

.

—Si tú lo dices—murmura mientras se sienta más profundamente en su asiento.

.

Y maldita sea, sé que ve a través de mí. Eso debería asustarme.

.

Eso me asusta tanto que no parece molestarme en absoluto.

.

.

.

.


End file.
